Just One Kiss
by Koneko-no-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke, Age 16, the north pole, a 16 year old girl, one hour and a kiss.


**Just one kiss**

A young man of about 16 slipped back in the snow just narrowly missing being scalped. He caught himself by his finger tips and pushed to the side, rolling out of the way from another attack. Shiny metal prodded out of the sparkling snow, now stained with red. The Man back flipped, creating fast paced hand seals.

"Fire ball jutsu!" He exclaimed, breathing out a devastating fire. Ice and snow melted immediately giving him a bit of footing ground. He landed in the patch of dirt and mud breathing heavy. How long had he been out here in these freezing conditions fighting? Hours? Minutes? He had no idea. The only thing he knew was he was getting tired and cold. His specialty was not snow, but fire. And in a sea of snow fire wasn't looking so hot anymore.

North. His attackers just kept pushing him north. Who were they? They were obviously strong. Not that he wasn't. Goodness no. He had phenomenal skills. But only on a fair fight. Injured and just getting over pneumonia were not fair fighting conditions. He fell back again, this time getting a gash across the cheek. He growled in frustration. He was losing. As much as he hated to admit it. He couldn't see the opponents, let alone two feet in front of his own nose, due to the cyclonic snow storm brutally blowing around him.

The muddy dirt haven he created was destroyed in mere moments. Snow escalated around his feet, falling from the sky and laying across his broad shoulders. He could feel himself losing the ability to move his arms and legs as the icy cold air nipped at him. Five minutes and his enemies had not made a single move against him. If he didn't find them soon or find shelter he'd succumb to frost bite and no longer be able to move.

In a snow covered wasteland, so far up north that he'd lost realization of just where he was, probably miles from any civilization with five on one battle conditions and a growing chance for frost bite, Sasuke Uchiha was a dead man.

* * *

Sasuke regained consciousness. Warmth came at him from all sides as he slowly opened his eyes. A young girl, about 16 looking, leaned over him caressing his chilled face. A smile spread across her face seeing his eyes crack open.

"Sasuke san." She said. Sasuke studied her. She didn't look like anyone he'd met before. "We were wondering when you'd wake up. Those were some nasty wounds." She said moving from his side and turning her back to him. She was up on her feet moving around the small room they were in. Sasuke used this time to look around see where he was.

It seemed to be an average hut but the warmth was odd. It was so cold earlier...who would travel up this far north by chance? Sasuke tried to get a good look at her. She was quite pretty. Long black hair with two pieces of holly tied in it on each side. She wore a red skirt with white cotton on the bottom rim.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked, pushing himself up in to a sitting position. He winced as his voice came out raspy and choked. The girl kept busy.

"You're at the north pole." She said. "Lucky we found you. You'd be a Popsicle if we haden't." She said. Sasuke closed his eyes. 'That far up north, huh?' he thought. "It's unusual for us to get travelers around here." She stated. Sasuke opened his mouth to talk but she cut him off. "Don't talk. You'll hurt your voice." She said coming over with some hot tea. "Drink this." She said, handing him the cup. "It will make you're throat relax."

The girl pulled up a chair beside his bed and sat down watching him as he took a sip. "You know, Santa was really glad I found you. He hasn't seen one of you in a loooong time up here." Sasuke choked on his tea. Santa? She was insane...great. He was ill in some insane girls house. "But he's off delivering gifts right now. It's Christmas eve you know. You were out for three days!" She exclaimed. "But you're all better, just a weak voice and stiff joints!"

Sasuke blinked. She mush have enjoyed talking. Frankly it was giving him a headache. She seemed to have noticed this too. "Oops. I'm sorry." She said. "I don't see people often so I tend to over talk. I'm sorry for annoying you!" She apologized looking down. Sasuke nodded placing his cup to the side. She was right. The tea did help bring back feeling in his throat.

"Who are you?" He asked. Yes. He sounded much better. A look of shock crossed the girls face.

"Oh!" She said, "I'm sorry! All that rambling and I forgot to tell you my name!" She exclaimed. "I'm Noa." She extended her hand with a warming smile on her face. Sasuke extended a hand to hers.

"How did you know my name?" Sasuke asked, as he pulled his hand back to his lap. Noa gave him a lopsided look. "When I woke up...you said my name." he said.

"Oh." Noa said, "I told you. I know Santa. I'm one of his helpers, actually I'm his only female human helper!" She said proudly. Sasuke didn't say a word. He just stared at her blankly.

"...No, really. How did you know?" He asked. Noa sighed.

"I'm serious." She said. "Come on, you're feeling better. I'll show you!" She exclaimed grabbing his hand and pulling him out of bed. Sasuke stumbled almost banging in to her but her pace kept him in place.

Noa dragged him in to a giant shed like building with a smile shining on her face. "This is the elf shop. It's where all the toys are made. No one's here now because their all at the dinner eating. And... Come on theres alot more!" She said, pulling him out the doors.

Next stop was a stable. "The Reindeer stable." She said. "Their out with Santa delivering presents, so you won't see any of them either. Annnd...theres more." She said, once again pulling him out. "Over there," She pointed to a cottage like house. "Is Santa and Ms. Claus' house. Ms. Clause is at the dinner as well." Sasuke shook his head. Apparently seclusion from society has driven this girl to imaginary people.

"Oh thats the dining hall where everyone is eating." She said. A large red hall like building was in front of them. "I'm the only one not attending because I want to help you instead." She said.

"Uh huh..." Sasuke said not believing her a bit. Noa turned to him with a pout.

"You don't believe me do you?" she asked. Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to hurt the girl but...well, it was the truth.

"No. I don't." he said. She grabbed his hand and led him over to the Dining hall. A window with red and green lights reflecting out of it was before them. "Look in there." she said standing to the side. "This proves I'm not telling a lie." Sasuke walked over to the window and peaked in to make her happy. However, part of his plan was not seeing tiny, green and red garbed elves. He jumped back and snapped his head around to Noa. She smiled. "Seee?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. I believe you." He muttered. Seeing dozens of elves and a tiny plump woman was enough to convince him, if the Minny skirt and belly shirt, tank top that the girl wore didn't. A huge grin broke out over her face.

"Okay, now to continue the tour!" She said. regrabing his hand and pulling him along in yet again another random direction. Their next stop was to rows and rows of tiny little cottages. "These are the elves homes." She said. "All ninety seven of them live here." She pointed to a fairly large and three squared house. "Thats were the head elf lives." She said. She sighed, almost sadly.

"What's up?" he asked, curiously. She seemed like a bubbling burst of energy and now she's all simmered out. "We only have one more stop before the tour ends." She said, pouting. Sasuke sighed.

"Something wrong with that?" he asked.

"Well...no...it's just your the first human I've seen up here and you'll have to leave soon." She said looking to the side blushing. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold or her small confession. Sasuke looked away. She wasn't that bad. Just kinda odd. Lonely he guessed. He could relate, sorta. His loneliness was a little different. He stared at her as her eyes glanced around in every which direction. "Um..The next place is this way." She said pointing to the left.

As she started walking Sasuke grabbed her hand, causing her to stop in place. Sasuke glanced up to the archway in front of the elves houses that read, 'elf town'. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. Noa stared at him, confused.

"Sasuke what re you doing? Is something wrong? Oh no... I'm annoying you again, aren't I?" She asked clamping her hands over her mouth. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, everything's fine." he said, jerking her arm that covered her mouth down and pulling her other arm so she fell into him.

This was the only, _only_ time Sasuke was ever going to allow a girl he barelly knew to kiss him.

* * *

**Ah, yes. Another Sasuke one-shot made by me. Hope you liked it. This was just a cute something to celebrate Christmas.**

**Another one I have up with the same title is rated 'R' for...adult content. So if you want go ahead and check that one out too.**

**Please review with comments and stuff!!!**

**-Kai**


End file.
